1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system having a connector to be connected with a detachable storage medium and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer system which allows data in the storage medium to be quickly stored in an auxiliary memory of the computer system and that utilizes the minimum electric power required to process the storage function to reduce electric power consumption, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a computer system is designed so that data is input through an input device and data is processed and operated by a central processing unit (CPU) to output a result there from.
To perform a task using the computer system, an operating system installed to the computer system should normally be booted and a normal mode should be maintained.
Generally, a user pushes a power button provided to the computer system to generate a computer operating signal, then a power management controller to which the computer operating signal is transferred controls a power supply to supply electric power to the CPU, a hard disk, a graphic card, a monitor, and other peripheral units connected with the computer system.
After electric power is supplied according to the computer operating signal, a basic input/output system (BIOS) examines whether states of the CPU, the graphic card, and the memory correspond to data of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and that peripheral units, such as a hard disk, a printer, a local area network (LAN) card and a small computer system interface (SCSI), are connected.
When there are no hardware problems, the BIOS sequentially reads and stores boot files, such as io.sys, msdos.sys, config.sys, command.com and autoexec.bat, which are normally stored in the hard disk, i.e. the c:/drive, to the memory, and sequentially processes commands recorded in the files. After this time, an operating system (OS) controls the boot process of the computer system.
For example, in an OS of a Window family, when the files are stored in the memory, files such as win.com, win.ini, and system.ini are registered to the memory and commands recorded in a registry are sequentially processed and the OS is started. Then, a desktop is displayed according to a resolution, color tone, background screen, etc., selected by a user and a self-starting program is processed, thereby completing the OS booting process.
Thereafter, the computer system is in a normal mode in which a task is done by inputting a request from the user.
Accordingly, to set the normal mode in which a task is done, a BIOS check and an OS booting, which necessitate a long time to complete, are required.
Especially, when a user desires to operate the computer system to only execute a specific task, such as to store data of a storage medium to an auxiliary memory of the computer system, the BIOS check and OS booting require an unnecessarily long time.
Further, electric power is supplied to parts that are not required to execute the specific task, resulting in unnecessary consumption of electric power.